This invention relates to a word processor capable of inputting only specific items and printing them on predetermined positions of a fixed document form such as bussiness letter forms, debit note forms or the like.
The word processors are often used not to prepare a whole document but to prepare some data to be printed on some specific positions of the fixed document forms. Minute care must be taken, however, in order to correctly print the prepared data on the margins of the documents. Otherwise, there arise such problems as displacement of the positions of the printed data and/or the off-set thereof.
For avoiding the above problems, in conventional word processors, the following processings have been usually carried out.
Type 1) A printer of the type in which a priting format can be set by moving a printing head is used for preparing a format corresponding to each fixed document form and the data prepared by the word processor are printed on the fixed document form in accordance with the printing format as above prepared.
Type 2) A commercially available application program prepared for a specific document form is used so as to enable to input and print only the necessary items on the specific document form.
With the type 1) processing, however, a special printer must be used and the operation therefor is troublesome. Further, processing therefor must be carried out each time even for printing on the same document form when it is carried out after the time has passed. On the other hand, with the type 2) processing, the operation becomes easy and easily repeatable but the document form other than the specially prepared one for each application program can not be used and therefore any individual modification on a document form can not be done.